


Life Through Porcelain Eyes

by Wolfs_Rain_2017



Series: Wolfs One-Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I wrote this a VERY long time ago, Other, POV First Person, So its not my best, Verbal not Mental, small amount of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Rain_2017/pseuds/Wolfs_Rain_2017
Summary: I can’t move.My legs and arms won’t move, no matter how much I want them to.Because I am a doll.





	Life Through Porcelain Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this MANY moons ago for an English class and thought I would just put it here for safe keeping.
> 
> Song for this story - Omake-Pfadlib by Hiroyuki Sawano, Track 16 of The "Attack on Titan" (Original Soundtrack) -  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWK9HjWYWfc

**_I can’t move._ **

  
My legs and arms won’t move, no matter how much I want them to. I can see myself in the mirror. Long wavy brown hair that almost touches the floor, clear grey eyes that shine when in the sunlight. Pale skin and a frilly white dress with blue ties. The only fault is on my face, a slight crack on my left eye.

  
“Charlotte, look how pretty you are!” says a voice from behind me. Amelia, my most precious person. Short blonde hair, large blue eyes and pale arms and legs covered in bruises. Even though I cannot move, or speak, and even though I have a crack on my face, she still loves me. I see Amelia take out a small brush, as Amelia turns my head to start brushing, I can see more of the room. The bed is stained and dirty; the wallpaper is cracking and falling off the wall. Clothes are thrown across the floor. The dresser is on its side and there is a leak in the roof. I know that this is not the place Amelia should be in. This is not the home she deserves. It hurts, the one that I love dearly is in pain, and I can’t do anything to stop it. 

  
**Because I am a _doll._**

 

* * *

 

  
_Amelia is not here._

  
She has gone to school for the day. Amelia had moved me before she left to sit on top of the bed. The rest of the room is dreary and dull, just the same as when I first arrived in this house. 

 

I remember sitting out in the rain, among a pile of junk that had been thrown away as well. I was no longer needed by the previous girls who loved me. She had been cleaning out the attic: I was waiting for her to pick me up again and talk to me. It took her a while to find me again, she had picked me up and stared at me for a few moments before walking outside the house, she said “Thank you, for everything.” And held me for a few moments before putting me down and walking away. I never saw her again after that.

  
I was moved about a lot and eventually ended up in another a trash pile. It was raining heavily when a young girl ran past and tripped. She just sat there crying for a long time before she looked around. The tears mixing with the rain, so that you couldn’t tell which was which. Then she spotted me, with my dress soaking from the rain and my hair flat and dripping, she picked me up from the ground and said “Such a pretty doll. I’ll call you Charlotte” She took me back to her house dried me off, and this is where I’ve stayed ever since.

 

* * *

 

I hear the door of the house open and Amelia’s voice greeting her mother.

  
“Mummy look! I got a good score on my spelling test today!” says Amelia’s voice.

  
“That’s great sweetheart, what a good girl you are.” Amelia’s mother’s voice is quiet and soft. I have only ever seen Amelia’s mother a few times when she came into Amelia’s room to clean. A loud bang sounds as the front door of the house crashes against the wall. Both Amelia and her mother had grown quiet. Heavy footsteps shake the whole house. Then stop. “W-welcome home darling, how was work today?” Amelia’s mother’s voice grew quieter.

  
“Look dad, see what I got?” Amelia’s voice has changed too. I hear the crinkling of paper before a few second of silence befalls the house. I know what happens next. Because it always happens. Amelia’s father is not a good man, always yelling at something. Even if Amelia hasn’t done anything wrong, he always finds some way to blame her for something.

  
“You ungrateful little snot!” Amelia’s father shouts, “You cheated on this didn’t you!” his tone got louder and louder as he continued to talk. 

  
“N-no daddy! I didn’t, I swear!” Amelia’s voice was small compared to that of her fathers.

  
“You cheated! You’re not smart at all; you’re a stupid child who can’t do anything for herself! Little cheaters like you should be punished go to your room and don’t come out until I say so.”

  
“B-but Da-”

  
“NOW!” Amelia’s father cuts her off as his voice booms throughout the house. Amelia runs into the room crying and shuts the door. Jumping on her bed she picks me up and holds me tightly, her tears making my dress wet. 

  
“Oh Charlotte, I want to get out of this place. I want to go with mamma and leave!” I wanted it too. I wanted to take her away from this place, I want her to be free, to spread her wings and fly. But it always comes back to the same problem.

  
_**I’m a doll.**_

 

* * *

 

  
Amelia is brushing my hair again. Her eyes are swollen from crying all night. She hasn’t been talking to me, but she keeps me close by her side. For most of the morning she has been sitting close to the window that looks outside. Going back and forth between playing with me and looking out the window. Amelia’s mother had brought her breakfast after her father had left for work. I noticed that just before her mother left, she had an odd expression on her face. I could hear sounds coming from the direction of Amelia’s mother’s bedroom, too. Amelia suddenly stood up, walked out of the bedroom and went outside, she set me down on the porch chair carefully, I wondered what we were doing seeming as Amelia almost never goes outside. “Charlotte, when I grow up, I wanna be a dancer. I could travel lots of place if I was a famous dancer, did you know that?” I silently hoped that she grew up quickly, so that she could pursue that dream that she wanted, so that she could be free to live her own life.

  
“Amelia!” I hear her mother call from the inside of the house. Amelia leaves me outside while she talks with her mother. A few moments later Amelia comes back outside with a happy expression on her face. She picks me up and twirls me around, smiling widely. “Guess what Charlotte, mummy said that you me and her can go away from this place, and that we can live somewhere better!” I was happy to hear this; finally Amelia’s mother had taken a stand against her father. Finally Amelia can be free, and live life like she is supposed to. 

  
That after noon, Amelia’s mother made Amelia pack what little possession she had in her room, which only included a few pieces of clothing and all my accessories. Amelia’s mother called a taxi and we ended up staying at Amelia’s grandmother’s house.

  
As time when on, Amelia started to become more and more happy. Gradually staring to gain confidence in herself. When she got home after school, she would tell me all about her day, and that she had started to make friends. She would bring them home, and the other girls would bring their dolls as well, and we would play for hours.  
The days turned into months and the months turned into years. I was placed sitting in my little chair on the shelf above her desk.

Now 18 years old, Amelia had grown into a beautiful woman. She has a job as a dancer and she will be going overseas soon. I was happy that she was finally doing what she loved. Amelia looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, her eyes eventually landed on me, and then she smiled slightly. She walked and picked me up for the first time in 10 years and stoked the crack on my face. “Such a pretty doll you are, I can’t even bring myself to give you up.” She stopped talking for one moment before her face lit up again. “You know what? I’ll keep you, so that when I have children, you can be a friend to them as well.” With that decision she put me down again and walked out of the room, carrying her bags with her. I heard the farewells of her mother, telling her that she could come home anytime if she wanted. Then a car started up and Amelia was gone.

  
Now I sit and wait, I was happy that I could still be with Amelia, even if I wasn't hers, I was no longer needed by Amelia but had my future planned out for me.

 

  
_All dolls have history, why don’t you ask theirs?_

 

FIN.

 


End file.
